


Best Man

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: Lucas has yet to choose a Best Man for his and Riley's wedding. Farkle is not sure if it will be him, although he hopes.





	

I was walking around the Friar house with Maya, waiting for speeches to started…or when Best Man would be announced.

Lucas and Riley are to be married in five months. They decided to live down in Texas, so that’s where we are now. Maya and I are a couple and we flew down to their engagement party today.

Maya was Maid of Honor, but nobody knew who Lucas has chosen for his Best Man.

“It’s probably gonna be Dylan or Asher,” I told Maya in the hotel room as she and I were getting ready. “At worst I’ll be a groomsman.”

“You don’t know that,” she said, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. “It’s definitely you. You’ve been there since the beginning. Dylan ad Asher don’t even come close to you.”

I turned to her. “You’re saying that because you don’t want to walk down the aisle with them.”

She grinned and turned back around.

“You know me so well,.”

So here we are, two hours later, walking around and meeting Lucas’s family and friends.

“Hey, buddy,” Lucas said, walking up to me as May went to get us some drinks. “Glad you could make it.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” I told my best friend.

“Listen, there’s—“

“Hi, cowboy,” Maya said, coming over to Lucas. “Long time no square dance.”

Lucas groaned and rolled his eyes, but smiled. Just then, two boys I recognized came over to us. Dylan ad Asher.

“Hey, guys, I would like you to meet Farkle and Maya,” Lucas said, introducing us to his two best friends (whom one or both would probably beat me to Best Man).

“Pleasure,” I said.

“Nice to finally meet ya, Farkle!” Asher greeted. “And this pretty lady—“

“Taken,” Maya interrupted Asher, making me smile.

“So, uh, Farkle, can I talk to you in private?” Lucas asked me pulling me away from Maya, Dylan and Asher and bringing me upstairs to his and Riley’s bedroom. He closed and locked the door. “So…”

“Yes?” I said.

“I want you to be honest with me.”

“Anything.”

“Do you want Best Man?”

I was shocked, to say the least. Would this be me saying yes and then it being awkward with Lucas because he had chosen his Texas friends over me? Maybe. Maybe not.

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t want it,” I finally answered after a few moments of silence. Lucas smiled and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and brought me into a hug. “Uh…”

Lucas pulled back and said, “You were always going to be my Best Man. Ever since Riley said yes it was always going to be you. Did you think otherwise?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

I didn’t know how to answer. How would I tell my best friend that I was afraid he wouldn’t pick me because I hadn’t been his best friend since birth?

“I wasn’t in Texas. I haven’t been your best friend since birth. Why wouldn’t you be picking the boys that have been your best friends forever?” I responded.

“Because you’ve been there through everything. When I decided to marry Riley, you were the first one I went to. When I wanted to have Riley to have the best ring, you went there with me. Dude, you’ve been there through the beginning of our relationship. I got your back.”

“So I’ll be up there standing next to you?”

“You and all your Farkle-ness,” Lucas said.

“When you told Asher and Dylan how’d they take it?”

“Actually, when I told them it was you they told me that they weren’t disappointed. They wanted it to be you. Frankly, everybody did. I wouldn’t have chosen anybody else in the world.”

I smiled and Lucas led us to the living room where the party was going on.

“Everybody, I would like to announce my Best Man, Farkle Minkus!” Lucas announced. There were hoots and hollers all around. “That is all.”

Riley and Maya came over and hugged and cheered me.

“Told you,” Maya told me.

“You’re going to be my Best Man at my wedding,” I whispered to Lucas as Maya and Riley were quickly talking about something or other.

Lucas just smiled at me. I smiled back, thankful that this was all over and the worrying was done.

I was the Best Man and Lucas would be mine.

There was nothing that could ruin this day.


End file.
